


White night of the Bakerstreet

by crown_moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Night, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, bakerstreet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crown_moriarty/pseuds/crown_moriarty
Summary: triangle love story of Sherlock, John, and Moriartysmut included





	1. By the hands of England's government

It was late at night when Sherlock Holmes was startled by the rustling sound by the window by his bed. He looked outside but didn’t see anything suspicious that might have caused the sound. “Are you going to sleep, Sherlock?” John asked from the couch that was sitting outside Sherlock’s room. John was always sitting there, watching Sherlock like a sentinel.

Sherlock and John had chaos and stability that danced together on the 221B flat. The dance was so beautiful that the whole world admired. It got out of hand after too many paparazzi camped outside 221B, creating traffic when they followed him. It brought too much attention and it came to a point that it was no longer practical for him to help the investigation team. Sherlock quit working as a detective and try a new life by changing his job as a cake designer and started working at home with Mrs. Hudson. He was a so-called home baker. There was more reason for him to avoid publicity than just getting too much attention. It was John. He could no longer resist avoiding the big elephant in the room and one night it happened.

Sherlock’s car spun around as John yelled next to him and all Sherlock could think was “It’s my fault. it’s my fault...” All the memories of solving cases flashed before Sherlock’s eyes and there was always John. It was all meaningless without John Watson. He turned his face and looked at John for the last time. John’s head hit the car window by his side and was losing consciousness. Tears streamed down Sherlock’s face and cried. “John!”

The car went over the fence and was falling into the lake. It was not the fame and reputation he was going to miss. It was not the exciting cases of London that he didn’t have enough of. It was John. Paparazzi’s cameras made shutter sounds as the car dived into the lake and siren sounds of the London police cars have never sounded so worrisome.

Thanks to Mycroft, who was there before the accident caused by the greedy paparazzi cars. By the hand of England’s government, Sherlock and John were saved in no time. But that moment a detective died. Not physically, but mentally.


	2. The funeral

When Sherlock opened his eyes he could see Molly tapping Mycroft’s shoulder to let him know Sherlock was awaken. 

“Oh~Sherlock! I thought you were dead” Mrs. Hudson put her arms around Sherlock and almost squeezed him to death. 

“Now I am.” Sherlock answered as his eyes looked for John somewhere. 

“John’s ...outside with Mr.Lestrade taking a walk. He’s been walking since yesterday.” Molly answered with sadness in her eyes.

“Oh” Sherlock looked at Molly. 

There was one thing Molly was better at than Sherlock. She had more skills in interacting with people. She knew how to get Sherlock’s attention. He only looked at her with curiosity in his eyes when she mentioned about John.  
And as he took his eyes off her there was John entering the hospital room with a walking stick with his limping one leg like the first time they met.  
Sherlock almost filled his eyes with tears but held it back. John knew he was holding back and walked toward the bed as he pointed at his walking stick.

“Oh this is nothing Sherlock. No bones were broken” said John to comfort him but there was also adhesive bandage wrapped around his head that was not helping.  
They looked at eachother and smiled and Sherlock thought.  
‘I’m never losing this again.‘

Mycroft was talking with Lestrade in the hall and came back to heavy expression on his face. “Sherlock”

Lestrade pulled Mycroft’s arm shook his head “I don’t ..think this is good time.” Lestrade spoke with lowered voice.  
Sherlock already knew what Mycroft was going to say and nodded.  
John raised his eyebrows and asked,  
“Sorry? Can someone please explain what’s going on here.”

Sherlock opened his mouth as he looked at his brother.  
“John, he’s here to give me a death sentence.”  
“What?” John looked at Lestrade for explanation.  
Mycroft took out his warrant badge and opened his mouth.  
“I hereby withdraw all the rights of Sherlock Holmes getting involved with the investigation and police team of London due to the allegations made by other officers and citizens for obstruction of the crime scenes.”

Everyone froze at the cold temperature of Mycroft’s words brought in this hospital room and looked at Sherlock with worried eyes.  
“Oh please Mycroft. Don’t be dramatic. I’ve already seen the badge many times.” said Sherlock. This was his way of breaking the ice.

Mycroft cleared his throat and handed Sherlock a paper to sign.  
“It is just a procedure of adjective law.” He held out another badge and continued the procedure. “And here is a badge given by the Queen of England. You may kneel.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes” said Mycroft without changing his expression.

Molly and Mrs. Hudson helped Sherlock get off the bed and Sherlock put his one leg down on the floor.  
Molly and Mrs. Hudson stepped back and watched this peculiar scene with their eyes full of tears in a hospital room.  
When Sherlock looked up Mycroft was raising his eyebrows and peeking down on him. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Sherlock asked as he stared deep into his eyes. 

“SHERLOCK!!” Yelled everyone in the room.

Sherlock could swear he saw corner of Mycroft’s mouth lifting.  
Despite all the trouble Sherlock was given the badge of honorable detective that afternoon and everyone did not know whether to be happy or sad for Sherlock and left for home.


	3. It's very dark in here

Sherlock fell asleep and opened his eyes to the sound of thunder. It was very dark and only light he could see was the lightning outside the window and when the lightning hit again he saw someone in the room. 

Sherlock slowly changed his position and sat up to have a clearer view of who was staring at him in the dark. 

A warm hand caressed his cheek from another direction and it almost gave Sherlock a heart attack. 

“John! It’s very dark in here” Sherlock looked up at John.  
John’s hand moved to the back of Sherlock’s neck and pulled his face closer and kissed him on the lips.

Then John moved into Sherlock’s bed started taking off his shirt on top of Sherlock. Sherlock forgot what he was worried about and focused on John. When the lightning hit again Sherlock could see the beautiful lines of John’s body that he thought he could never see again. 

John’s lips touched Sherlock’s neck, chest, pelvis and wakened the side of Sherlock that no one saw. Sherlock made John lay on the bed and touched his backside with his fingers. He then laid beside him and slowly stroked John’s penis with his hand as he kissed John’s neck. John made moaning sound and squirmed. Sherlock’s hand caught speed and John grabbed Sherlock’s wrist as a sign to let him know he was ready. 

Sherlock slowly slid his fully erect dick into John’s behind as John’s breathing roughened. Sherlock’s body started to move back and forth as his hands did the same. Raindrops were hitting on the window and their moaning sounds were being covered by the sound of heavy rain and the lightening. The bed was shaking and John stretched his hand to hold one of the bars of the bed frame. Sherlock’s neck became red and breathed heavily as he moved on top of John pulling his waist with both arms from behind. The friction of their body added more to the moaning sounds and John had to hold the bars with both his hands to maintain his position. 

“ha....ah......ha....ahhh......ha.....” They both were quivering with lust as they sweat.   
Sherlock made the final moves deep into John when the thunder made loud sounds. 

“oh god.....” Sherlock dropped his body next to John and looked at the ceiling.  
John put his hand on Sherlock’s chest and leaned his head on him. 

That moment Sherlock saw the shadow again. He leaned toward John and whispered.

“I think...someone's watching us”


	4. The sign

John looked into Sherlock’s eyes with tenderness and stroked Sherlock’s hair  
“Sherlock, there is no one here. Look at me now..Sherlock?”

Sherlock sat up and walked toward the curtain. The curtain was moving.  
“John stay there”

Sherlock lifted the curtain but there was no one behind the curtain but it was the wind that made curtain move. The window was open. He looked closely at the curtain in his hand and noticed that it wasn’t very wet.  
“It only means one thing, John.”

“What is it?” John blinked his eyes with a confused look on his face.

“This window wasn’t open for long. Turn on the light. TURN ON THE LIGHT!!” Sherlock yelled.

John turned on the lamp near the bedside when the lightening struck again.  
“Sherlock look there is no one but us.”

Sherlock stamped around the room to look for someone who might have opened the window but there was no one. He threw John’s blanket and even looked inside the closet and underneath the bed but there was no one. He walked toward the window and looked outside. It was still raining.

“Do you miss it Sherlock?” John used the walking stick to stand up from the bed and asked.  
Sherlock didn’t know why at that moment he thought of Moriarty. 

“Miss what?” Sherlock answered as he stretched his hand outside the window. Cold raindrops fell on his palm.

“Being Sherlock Holmes. Looking for clues? Solving crimes?” John walked toward Sherlock with his walking stick.

The lightning struck again and Sherlock’s eyes moved from his palms to the building at the front. Letters on the windows of the front building appeared and disappeared into the darkness. Even after Sherlock blinked his eyes the image of the letters didn’t go away. It clearly said ‘SHERLOCK’.

Sherlock’s eyes chased for any clues from the building to see if he could catch any silhouette of a man. 

John stood still behind Sherlock and watched him staring outside. Maybe if it wasn’t for John’s injury Sherlock would be outside doing what he loves the most. John didn’t know how to tell Sherlock about this guilt he had and where to start. 

“Sherlock..I think..” John mumbled.

“No, John.” Sherlock closed the window and turned to face John.  
“I don’t miss anything.” 

John walked toward Sherlock and Sherlock put his arms around John.


	5. The darkness

John fell asleep and Sherlock walked through the hall to go to the restroom. After he was done with his business in the restroom he walked toward the mirror and washed his hands. It’s been while he checked himself in the mirror. His hair was very messy. Then suddenly lights went out after blinking for few times. When Sherlock tried to turn his head something whispered his name.  
“Sherlock” 

“What do you want” Sherlock groped his way to the light switch.

The whispering voice sounded very familiar. It sounded like the voice of someone he used to know. ‘No, It can’t be him’ Sherlock thought to himself. ‘He’s dead’.

The dark stranger put his arms around Sherlock from behind then whispered again.  
“I want you”

Sherlock must be dreaming. This couldn’t be him. Sherlock must be going through aftereffect of the car accident or the side-affect of the medicine he’s been taking. Or was he dreaming? If he was, why would he be dreaming about a man who tried to make him fall? 

“I know this is not real” Sherlock still felt the arms around him.

“yea?” the voice answered.

“But I have something to say.” Sherlock has been seeing Moriarty many times in his dream since his death. Sherlock didn’t know if it was the subconscious guilt he had for him or if it was the man’s wrath that wandered about Sherlock. Sherlock decided to make it count and take this chance to look deeper into his subconsciousness and continued to speak to the dark soul.

“I wasn’t going to kill you that day. Killing you was never a part of my plans. I witnessed a lot of death but ..” Sherlock felt the arms getting tighter and felt breathing near his ears.

“You miss me, Sherlock. I know you do.” The voice whispered.

Sherlock couldn’t answer. Maybe he did. Maybe Moriarty was right. Maybe Sherlock was just an ordinary man who chased after the charms other threw in his way. 

“Why do you keep appearing in my dream?” Sherlock asked as he turned around. Their cheeks were touching and Sherlock still couldn’t see his face. The man giggled at his question.

“Because you need me, Sherlock. We’re much alike than you know. These people will never understand you. We can leave these all behind” The voice said in the dark.

Then the light flickered and was turned on. Sherlock pulled himself out of the hug and tried to see the man’s face. It was the face of a man Sherlock couldn’t deny that he missed, he saw under the flickering light. But when the light was completely turned on the man disappeared.


	6. Water drips

“Sherlock! Sherlock!!!” John was tapping Sherlock’s cheek as he lifted Sherlock’s eyelid to check if he was alive. 

“I’m.. ok..I’m fine.” Sherlock blinked his eyes to see John taking his pulse and asked.  
“Where am I?”

“You were gone so I came to the men’s bathroom and found you lying down on the bathroom floor. Are you ok Sherlock? ” John asked as he lifted him.

“I’m fine.. I uh.. fell asleep.” Sherlock stood up as he brushed himself off.

“On the bathroom floor?” John looked closely into Sherlock’s eyes as to ask for more explanation.

“I think I’ll need to take a shower. Could you bring me some new clothes? I think they keep those in the nurse’s laundry room.” Sherlock avoided eye contact with John. He needed alone time to think this through.

“Um.. ok? Be right back.” John walked out of the bathroom and looked back to check if Sherlock faints again and John walked toward the laundry room at a faster pace.

Sherlock tried to get into his mind palace to recall the memory of last night as he undressed. Nothing made sense to him. He went under the shower and turned on the water. If Moriarty was an illusion was there more than subconscious guilt that made him keep appear? If it wasn’t an illusion how can this man disappear into the air when Sherlock was staring at him almost an inch from his nose? Sherlock wiped his face. He needed to stop thinking too much. Wasn’t this the whole point of quitting his job? He needed to stop thinking. 

The door opened and John entered with new clothing hung on his arm. He walked toward Sherlock and stared at water flow on Sherlock’s body from the shower and bit down on his bottom lips. John stood there for a while but Sherlock’s eyes were closed with shampoo dripping on his face. John cleared his throat to let Sherlock know he was there.

Sherlock turned his head and wiped his eyes to see John looking at him like a puppet waiting to be patted. From the water splash on John’s shirt and wet hem strings of his bottom pants, Sherlock could tell that John’s been standing there for a while. 

“Put those clothes on the shelf” Sherlock continued washing his hair.

“How about a ‘thank you’?” John grumbled as he put them on the shelf. “You’re welcome, Sherlock.” He added as he turned around.

John was shocked to face Sherlock’s face right in front of him when he turned around. Not only that, Sherlock grabbed him tight and kissed him. Water from his hair dripped on John’s face and his tongue felt very slippery. Sherlock pulled his face and quietly said: “Thank you”.

John blushed and said. “You’re making me all wet. I mean! my clothes wet. You’re making my clothes wet Sherlock.” 

Sherlock stood behind John and started unbuttoning John’s shirt. When he was almost done Sherlock whispered into his ears.  
“Lock the door”


	7. In the arms of chaos

“Al..alright” John locked the door and came back to kiss him. Their relationship was not like this from the beginning. But it’d also be a lie if John hasn’t imagined this on the first day they met. 

Sherlock pulled him into the shower and undressed him. They both kissed under the shower and looked into each other’s eyes. Maybe it wasn’t the adventurous cases of murders that attracted John. They closed their eyes and felt each other’s soul through their fingers. Sherlock saw right through John when he said John had a ridiculous attraction to the chaotic side of the world. 

“Turn around” Sherlock said.

Sherlock kissed on John’s shoulder and inserted his dick from behind. Sherlock started breathing heavily and it echoed around the bathroom.   
John’s been through all kinds of chaos but nothing beat Sherlock. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s chest while John put his hands on the wall. John’s body shook in reflex as Sherlock was pounding from behind. 

“John! ha...argh...turn around...turn around”

“turn ..turn around.. again?” John’s face turned red at the thought of facing Sherlock as they make love. 

“grab that towel bars” Sherlock pushed John to the wall and put his hands on the towel bar near them. Then he lifted John and John hung his legs over Sherlock’s shoulders. Sherlock started pounding him against the wall and their moaning sound echoed around the room. The shower room was getting steamy from the hot shower and a bit of the water was still falling on them as they were having sex. Everything felt more slippery in the steamy shower room. His kiss.. his movements..felt so different that John never wanted this to end. 

Then someone knocked on the door. “Open the door!!!” 

Sherlock and John stopped and looked at each other and John answered. “I’m busy!!!”

Sherlock laughed and pushed John against the wall and kissed him fiercely as he fucked him hard. John wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s waist held tight on the towel bars. Sherlock’s moved at a faster pace as his neck turned red. 

“ha....ah.......yea......ha....god.....ha....aahh....”

“What the fuck! this is a public shower room. Open the god damn door!!” Then the man outside banged the door.

“Gosh, I’m coming” Sherlock made his final moves deep into John as John’s head was almost banging on the wall. But John tried not to lose eye contact with Sherlock. Sherlock ejaculated and tried to catch his breath.   
John put his feet down on the ground and looked into Sherlock’s eyes as he smiled. 

“I’m calling the security guard” The man outside walked away from the door to look for help. 

Sherlock and John both giggled and washed quickly to get dressed. John opened the door and checked outside. “All clear”  
John ran out the door pointed to the patient’s room to give a signal to Sherlock and walked toward the vending machine to get coffee. Just when Sherlock got out of the shower room a man with two security guards walked toward Sherlock and stoped him. “Sir? We were reported that you were occupying the public shower room to yourself doing obscene act.”

Sherlock’s eyes moved from the guards to John and saw someone dragging John with his mouth covered. “John!!!!!”


End file.
